The present disclosure herein relates to field emission display devices and, more particularly, to a field emission display device including a substrate with an anode electrode.
A field emission display (FED) is a type of a flat panel display (FPD) which is thin and operates with a low voltage. An FED is a display device in which images are implemented by light emission of phosphor.
In the FED, electrons emitted from a cathode electrode collide with phosphor to emit light. The emitted light is implemented as an image by passing an anode electrode and a glass substrate. A transparent electrode containing indium tin oxide is well known as the anode electrode. However, because light transmittance of the transparent electrode is lower than 100 percent, luminance of light passing the transparent electrode decreases.